


Visitor

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a visitor and Tim doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

“Holy shit…” Jared exclaimed as he opened his front door and found someone from his past standing before him. “I can’t fucking believe it. Get your ass in here. Shannon…get your ass down here” He screamed over his shoulder before pulling the grinning man into his arms. “Jesus….how long has it been?” He asked, arm still slung around his neck as he led him into the living area of the home he shared with his brother.

 

“Man...almost twenty years if you can believe it” The man replied, hugging his friend once again. “It’s good to see you again Jared”

 

Jared didn’t get a chance to respond as his older brother came tearing down the stairs, tackling their childhood friend to the ground. “Alex…god you are a sight for sore eyes” Shannon whooped, jerking his friend off of the ground and into his arms once again.

 

“You too Shan…you too” He laughed, trying to catch his breath at the huge bear hug he received. “You two haven’t changed a bit…especially you Jared. Jesus…do you ever age?”

 

“No…the fucker doesn’t” Shannon replied, ducking the smack heading his way. “Come on man…you hungry. I was just about to make some breakfast”

 

“Do you remember that time that we all went skinny dipping in Dawson’s pond with some girls? Shannon had been hitting on all of them all day long and they got pissed and left with all of our clothes”

 

“And we had to walk back into town naked as the day we were born” Shannon finished for him. “You and I were using tree branches to cover ourselves….but this asshole just sauntered down Main Street like he wasn’t completely naked”

 

“Nothing changed since then” They heard another voice speak up from the hallway, Tomo and Tim entering the kitchen a moment later. “He still walks around here and the bus like that”

 

“Hey…I paid for this house and that bus and if I want to walk around naked then I will” Jared defended, getting up from the table, putting his plate in the sink before hugging his two other band mates. “You don’t mind that I walk around naked do you Timmy?” He whined at the taller man, grinning evilly at the blush he got in response.

 

“Well he may not mind…but the two of us don’t want to see what you got dangling down there” Tomo cracked, sitting down on Shannon’s lap.

 

“You’re just jealous” Jared shot back. “I can’t help it that when I was created a little extra time was spent down there”

 

“I’ve got no regrets with what I have now…thank you very much” Tomo replied around the piece of toast in his mouth. “Shannon keeps me very happy and very satisfied”

 

“Hi…I’m Tim” Tim ignored the banter, putting his hand out towards the stranger sitting at the table with a huge smile upon his face.

 

“Alex…” He shook the hand before him.

 

“Alex has been friends with Shannon and I since we were kids. We got into so much trouble the three of us. We were the three amigos…always together and always looking for trouble” All three men laughed, Jared taking his place at the table once again. “Alex…these are the other parts of Thirty seconds to mars. That’s Tomo…and you’ve already met Tim”

 

“Hey man…” Tomo glanced at the man quickly before returning his attention to Shannon and the tongue play going on at his neck”

 

Tim watched the way that Jared and his old friend seemed to interact with each other. He couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that ripped through him as they bowed their heads together, whispering and giggling about things from their past, things that he didn’t know about or would ever be a part of. He knew that Jared knew nothing of his harboring love for him and as much as he wanted to jerk the two apart and declare his love to him, he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he sat off to the side of the room, feeling like a complete outsider as the two continued to chat as if no one else was in the room.

 

“Alex…it was great to see you” Shannon hollered over his shoulder as he and Tomo stumbled out of the kitchen. “But…I’ve…gotta…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Tomo grabbed onto his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

 

“Some things never fucking change” Alex laughed, looking over at Jared. “I see that he still never gets enough”

 

“No…and he’s a perfect match for Tomo…who can’t seem to get enough either. Those two go at it constantly. Don’t they Tim?” Jared grinned at Tim quickly before turning his attention back towards Alex.

 

“Those two are serious?” He asked Jared, a look of shock on his face. “Shannon…used to fuck everything that had legs. Growing up he was the biggest man whore I had ever known”

 

“They are very serious” Tim spoke up, feeling the need to defend his friend. “Tomo and Shannon have been in a monogamous relationship for the last five years. They are very happy together and…”

 

“Whoa….easy there Tim…Alex was only joking” Jared cut him off, giving him a strange look. “You know…why don’t you just head back home. I don’t think that we are gong to get any studio work done today now that Tomo and Shannon have locked themselves up in Shannon’s room and it gives me a chance to catch up with Alex here”

 

Tim didn’t say anything, just nodded in reply as he got up and headed for the front door. His heart ached like crazy at the laughter he heard coming from the kitchen. He knew that he shouldn’t judge the man before truly getting to know him, but there was just something about that him that bugged him. He knew that it was probably just jealously because something told him that he and Jared were more then just old friends. Alex seemed to have a kinship with Jared, in which they seemed to be able to speak to each other without any actual words. “Whatever” He said under his breath, jerking open the door, slamming it a little louder then he intended to as he left.

 

It was two weeks later and Tim had never been so annoyed in his life. Jared and Shannon’s friend still hadn’t left and seemed as if he never would. If that wasn’t bad enough, he never seemed to tire of telling Jared one mean thing after another. First it started out as just a mild annoyance to Tim, but as the days passed and the meanness seemed to get worse, he found that he couldn’t keep his tongue any longer. “Jared…can I talk to you?” He spoke softly, not knowing where Alex was, but grateful to have a moment alone with his leader.

 

“Sure Tim…what’s on your mind?” Jared asked, strumming absent mindedly on his guitar after a long practice session with the band.

 

“I know that this probably isn’t my place and all…but…” He hesitated for a moment, his heart beating so hard within his chest that he knew that Jared had to hear it. “It’s about Alex” He forced himself onward, sitting down next to the singer.

 

“What about him?” Jared asked, his full attention on the bassist.

 

“I was just wondering when he was leaving” He said quickly, trying to act normally, but failing.

 

“Don’t know…haven’t talked about it. Why?”

 

“It’s just that he’s been here two weeks already and…he seems to have over stayed his welcome” He blurted out, wishing he could take the words back and the incredulous look Jared was shooting his way. “He’s just been so mean and nasty to you and I’m worried that you might start believe him or something”

 

“No need to be jealous Timmy” Jared teased, putting his guitar done before kissing him sloppily on the cheek. “That’s just Alex for you…no need to worry about me. I’m just fine”

 

“I’m not fucking jealous” Tim lied after the retreating figure, cursing at himself for being so stupid.

 

“You’re so fucking jealous that you can’t even see straight” Alex spoke up, entering from the other side of the room. “What’s the matter little Timmy…you worried that you might lose you place as his lap dog”

 

“Fuck you” Tim growled under his breath, not wanting to get into anything with someone he knew he could possibly fuck up his already fucked up relationship with Jared. “I’m not jealous…just fucking tired of you treating him like he’s some asshole because of what he has. You act as if just because he has some fame and fortune that he’s not making a difference in the world” Tim spoke up, replaying over in his head all the horrible things Alex had said about Jared and the fact that he was a celebrity.

 

“I’ve known Jared since he was four years old. How long have you known him again?” There was a sneer on Alex’s face, one that Tim wanted to wipe off with his fist, but he held strong yet again. “I know that he’s better then this. He used to want to make a difference in the world and look what he’s doing with his life…movies and rock concerts. How is that making a difference in anything except for adding to his own bank account?”

 

Tim was absolutely livid as he continued to stand before a man that was supposed to be Jared’s friend. “He’s made a difference because of his celebrity you fuck” He yelled, pushing Alex backwards when the man tried to step closer towards him. “He’s done a video to spread the word about the ozone layer and what it’s doing to different parts of our country. He’s started a web site called A beautiful life.org so people can go there and learn more about it and what they can do to stop it. He’s worked with Habitat for Humanity several times and done things that not you or even the press even know about. They always say that one man can make a difference and Jared is that one man”

 

“Of course you’re going to think those things…you head over heels in love with him” Alex sneered even more, causing Tim to freeze in his tracks. “Don’t even try to deny it because it is so obvious in the way that you gaze at him with those puppy dog eyes of yours”

 

“I won’t deny it because it’s true. I love Jared…and I hate the way that you’re treating him and if you know what’s good for you…you’ll just leave” Tim warned, turning to walk away, freezing in his tracks once again at what he heard next.

 

“How does it make you feel to know that I’ve fucked him?” Alex leered, enjoying the fun his was having at Tim’s expense. “He’s a wild cat in the sack…screaming and clawing like a wild beast. You’ve never…” He didn’t get the chance to finish what he said at the fist to the nose he received before he could.

 

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that again or I swear to god I will do so much worse” Tim spat, livid beyond belief and he rushed out of the Leto home as fast as he could.

 

“I think that it’s time for you to leave Alex” Jared spoke up from the hallway, having heard and seen everything that had just happened between who he thought was his friend and the man he had just found out was in love with him.

 

“Jared…I can explain”

 

“Just leave before I do much worse then Tim did” He said before walking out of the room. Twenty minutes later he heard the slam of the front door, knowing that Alex had taken his leave. One part of Jared felt sad at the way things had ended with his friend, but the other part was angry and confused because of the way he had treated Tim. “Tim…” Jared said his name aloud, recalling the words of love he had spoken. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them, but he was determined to find out as he ran down the hallway, snatched his keys from off of the table in the hall and ran for his car. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Tim once he got to his place, but something told him that everything was going to be alright in the end.

 

The End…


End file.
